Quédate
by Hdnight
Summary: La vida es un ciclo, nacemos, crecemos, nos enamoramos y morimos pero,nunca te has preguntado, ¿es cierto que al conocer a alguien, nos enamoramos de ella a primera vista?, ¿el amor es algo tan fuerte que puede llegar a perdonar lo que sea? y lo más importante, ¿que significa amar?


Dicen que después de la tormenta vienen la calma, o al menos eso es lo que piensa la mayoria...

 **En un departamento afueras de la ciudad...**

\- Ésta tarde el empresario multimillonario el Sr. Hiroshi Kaioh junto con su hija Michiru Kaioh sufrieron un atentado, al parecer no llegó a mayores, pues...

( Sonido de celular)

\- Diga- contestó una persona mientras prestaba atención al televisor.

\- Necesito de tus servicios- se escuchó al otro lado de la linea.

\- Al parecer tus hombres no realizaron bien su trabajo- dijo con tono burlón - Pero dime, ¿ que necesitas?

\- Por lo que veo, ya te enteraste- suspiro- Bueno me facilitas el trabajo, después del fracaso que tuvimos hoy, el empresario contratará y reforzará la seguridad.

\- ¿Y eso a mí en que me incumbe? -

\- A eso voy, ahí es donde te necesito, quiero que trabajes para él- esperó respuesta pero no la obtuvo, así que continuó - Hiroshi nos traicionó y nos debe mucho dinero, así que la mejor manera es que te vuelvas de su confianza y lo asesines.

\- ¿ Así de simple?

\- Además de eso... **_queremos a la_** ** _chica-_** dijo con tono sombrío- Ya te conseguimos una cita para mañana por la mañana.

\- ¿Y el pago?

\- Sé que no eres fácil de convencer, así que pon la cifra, mi jefe está dispuesto a pagar lo que sea.

\- Ok, yo te digo después. Sabes que para ganarme su confianza, necesito tiempo ¿verdad?- dijo con tono serio

\- Mi jefe está dispuesto a esperar, porque sabe que nunca fallas- dijo con una sonrisa- Bueno espero con ansias tu informe, te enviaré los datos por correo- sin más colgó

Al terminar la llamada se acercó a la ventana para ver lo quieto que estaba el mar, un poco de aire tocó su rostro y en sus ojos solo se reflejaba aquello que veía con detenimiento.

 **En una zona exclusiva de la ciudad...**

\- Pero padre,¡no quiero tener guardaespaldas!-dijo una joven de cabello color aguamarino

\- Hija, es por tu seguridad- decía un señor con el cabello color negro, con ciertos rasgos de blanco que hacían notoria su edad.

\- Padre, ¿ no te vasta con la seguridad que tienes?, es más las personas de ésta mañana sabrán que la reforzarás, no volverán a intentar hacernos algo- decía desesperada

\- Hija entiende...no puedo arriesgarme, eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida y no te quiero perder- sonaba desesperado

\- Pero padre...- suspiró, sabía que no podía ganarle a su padre- Está bien padre, si eso te mantiene más tranquilo.

\- Gracias, solo es por tu bien, ya empecé con las entrevistas- decía satisfecho.

\- Bueno padre, si no te importa quiero ir a descansar, a sido un día con demasiadas impresiones- dijo con frustración.

\- Claro- dijo esto mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un beso en la frente.

Sin más que decir la joven subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos, empezó a caminar hacia el baño para tomar una ducha y poder relajarse mientras el agua caía sobre su bien formado cuerpo, que mostraba que desde asía tiempo había dejado de ser una niña. Después de tomar la ducha lo único que hizo fue dejarse caer sobre su cama y así quedarse profundamente dormida.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente..._**

Una persona se arreglaba para ir a cumplir con lo que le habían encomendado, dando la última revisada de que todo estuviera en orden, después de eso subió a su auto y partió al lugar indicado.

Se paró en frente de un portón para que lo dejarán entrar y así fue solo tuvo que decir su nombre para que lo consiguiera, ya dentro, salió del auto y subió unos cuantos escalones para poder llegar a la puerta principal, una vez en frente de ésta, tocó el timbre.

\- Buenos días, ¿ se le ofrece algo?-preguntó una muchacha que al parecer era parte del personal de servicio.

\- Buenos días, busco al señor Hiroshi Kaioh, vengo por el trabajo de escolta personal, tengo una cita a primera hora- dijo tratando de ser amable.

\- Si,claro pase- después de decir ésto, lo condujo a la sala- Espere aquí por favor, enseguida le aviso.

Lo único que pudo hacer él, fue quedarse ahí observando a su alrededor, hasta que lo llamaron.

\- Buenos días, me informan que está aquí por el trabajo- dijo Hiroshi

\- Así es señor, me recomendó un amigo suyo.

\- Si ya recuerdo, pasemos a mi despacho- dijo empezando a caminar.

 ** _Mientras ésto pas_** ** _aba..._**

\- Señorita, su padre quiere que baje al despacho- dijo una de las encargadas de la casa mientras tocaba la puerta.

\- Claro enseguida bajo- dijo ella del otro lado de la puerta.

Se terminó de cambiar y empezó a caminar hacia el que era el despacho de su padre. Cuando llegó, tocó la puerta y escuchó un "adelante" desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Me mandaste a llamar padre?

\- Si hija, te quiero informar que éste joven será tu nueva escolta personal

\- Buenos días señorita- dijo haciendo una reverencia- Mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh...

Continuará...

 ** _Hola bueno solo quiero decir que espero y les guste éste capítulo, soy nueva en ésto, así que nos seguiremos leyendo._**


End file.
